1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a feed dog adjustment device and a sewing machine that includes the adjustment device that adjusts an inclination of a feed dog of a sewing machine and, particularly, relates to a feed dog adjustment device and a sewing machine including the adjustment device that adjusts an inclination of a feed dog in accordance with the type and the state of a sewn fabric,
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is widely known that, when sewing with a sewing machine, the inclination of the feed dog that transfers a piece of fabric by interlocking with the vertical motion of a needle has an effect on the result of the sewn object. Typically, when considering stability of the fabric feed, it is desirable that the feed dog is oriented in a horizontal manner; however, in a case of a piece of fabric with a high degree of stretchability, such as a knit fabric, seams easily occur by sewing slippage caused by the lower cloth being fed more than the upper cloth. In such a case, sewing slippages can be suppressed by inclining the feed dog such that the feed dog becomes lower towards the front side (hereinafter, referred to as “downward toward the front”) of the operator.
Furthermore, in a case of a piece of fabric, such as a georgette or a satin, or a piece of fabric with a relatively small degree of stretchability in which shrinkage by sewing easily occurs during sewing, the shrinkage by sewing and shrinking can be suppressed by inclining the feed dog such that the feed dog becomes higher towards the front side (hereinafter, referred to as “upward toward the front”) of the operator. Furthermore, in a case of a piece of lightweight fabric, it is known that lowering the height of the feed dog (hereinafter, referred to as “feed dog height”) that protrudes from the upper surface of the needle plate is effective in preventing shrinkage by sewing and, on the other hand, it is known that in a case of a piece of heavyweight fabric, sewing is easier when the height of the feed dog is high.
As a feed dog device of a sewing machine that, is capable of adjusting the inclination of the feed dog in accordance with the sewing condition, a feed dog device is conventionally known that includes a feed bar to which a feed dog is fixed, and a swinging mechanism that is connected to the feed bar and that gives fabric feed motion to the feed dog. By connecting the feed bar and the swinging mechanism with an eccentric pin, the inclination of the feed dog is adjusted (see CD-ROM of Japanese Utility Model Registration Application No. 4-56909 (Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 6-48579), for example).